


About Traitors and Evil Sisters

by amy_lupin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Coming Out, Have I mentioned cliche?, High School Reunion, M/M, POV Merlin, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_lupin/pseuds/amy_lupin
Summary: Arthur was Merlin’s best friend up to the point when he spilled Merlin’s better kept secret to all of their friends in a game of spin the bottle. After seven years of absolutely no contact, Merlin gets invited to spend a few days in the Alps in a high school friends reunion. He gets to avoid Arthur for as long as possible during the trip, until a storm force them all indoors and he has to confront his former best friend in another game.





	About Traitors and Evil Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you **Matt** and **Lala**! I wouldn't have made it in time if it weren't for you guys!

‘ _ Just arrived at the airport. Are you here yet? _ ’

Merlin had just sent the message when he heard a squeal at his back. He turned around just in time to get an armful of Gwen.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you came!” 

“I said I would come, didn’t I?” Merlin said, feeling her curly hair tickling his nose as they squeezed each other tight. He let out a relieved sigh at the warm welcome.

“Yeah, but I thought you’d chicken out at the last moment,” she shrugged, finally letting go of him enough to stare him at the face.

“I would never!” Merlin made a point of sounding outraged, even though he had come very close to doing just that a few times during the last two weeks. “I mean, who would knowingly pass on a chance to spend a whole week in the Alps for free?”

Gwen put her hands on her hips in a fake scolding pose. “I thought you were going because of me!”

“Well, of course, that was third on my list,” Merlin said, keeping a straight face as he leaned over to say in a hushed voice. “Now where’s that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?” He was surprised at how easily he could fall back into bantering with his old friend.

Gwen let out an indignant exclamation, but soon dropped the act and grinned back at him. “There he is,” she pointed at Lancelot, who was carrying both their luggages plus Gwen’s handbag.

Merlin raised his hand to his chest and sighed. “Always the gentleman.”

“Right?” Gwen said excitedly.

“Merlin!” Lancelot greeted as he came to a stop in front of them.

“Hi Lance,” Merlin said, suddenly feeling self conscious. They had been pretty close back in high school, but after all those years merely exchanging a few words over the phone on birthdays and such, he found that he didn’t know how to react near his friend. He opted for reaching out for a handshake, but Lancelot surprised him by bringing him into a hug.

“It’s really nice to see you, Merlin,” he said, tapping his back and Merlin felt like crying.

“Oh, you guys, I missed you so much,” Merlin said, blinking to stop the tears.

“We missed you too!” Gwen said fondly. She opened her eyes wide, then. “Oh, I believe they’re calling our flight! Let’s go!”

“Sure!” Merlin said, adjusting the stripes of his travelling backpack.

As Lance picked up their luggage again, Gwen hooked one arm on the crook of his. “And you, young man, are going to tell me  _ everything _ that’s been going on in the last seven years!”

.oOo.

The hotel they were staying in, the Pendragon’s Inn, stood in a village at the foot of a mountain in Southern Switzerland. They reached the small town by train, since no cars were allowed there. From there, they were taken to the hotel by a small electric truck, but there were also some horse-drawn sleighs taking people from the train station. It felt like coming out of a time machine.

Merlin was so overwhelmed by the view he had pretty much forgotten his anxiety about the whole trip up to the point when they reached the Inn. On the outside, the place wasn’t as big as Merlin anticipated, but on the inside it was all very sophisticated and expensive looking.

“Gwen!” they heard as soon as they checked in and suddenly Merlin felt all the previous uneasiness rush back as he laid eyes on Morgana Pendragon, standing there at the lobby in all her terrifying glory.

No, scratch that, she looked scarier than ever, with her piercing green eyes and her regal stance.

“Morgana!” Gwen said and for a moment Merlin thought that she would throw herself on their hostess, but fortunately she refrained in time, contenting with offering Morgana a grateful smile. “Thank you for inviting us here.”

“You’re welcome,” Morgana raised one shoulder as if booking the entire hotel for her brother’s high school friends’ gathering wasn’t that big of a deal. “I figured it was a good place for you guys to get together again,” she said simply, after acknowledging Lancelot with a curt not and then her eyes turned to Merlin. “I’m glad you managed to come as well, Merlin.”

“Er…” Merlin said nervously. “Thanks, I guess.” He flashed her an awkward smile. “It’s a lovely place, really.”

Morgana smiled back. “Thank you. George will see you to your accommodations,” she pointed to a man clad in a black suit who had approached them without Merlin noticing. “Now if you’ll excuse-me, I have more guests to welcome. I hope you guys enjoy the stay.” She said and left them with the stiff postured concierge.

“Please, let me take care of your luggages,” said George, taking Gwen and Lancelot’s suitcases very efficiently.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Merlin said when the man eyed his backpack with a frown.

George seemed about to argue, but he gave up shortly. “Follow me, please.”

Merlin exchanged a wide eyed look with Gwen and they giggled as they followed George to the lift.

.oOo.

Merlin had traveled very little in his short life, therefore he found himself marvelling at every little detail of his - impressively large - hotel room. In fact, Merlin felt obligated to call the reception and ask George if perhaps there hadn't been a mistake.

“Why, Mr. Emrys, is there something amiss?” The concierge asked. “Is the decor not to your liking? Because we could change it in a-”

“No, no, everything is fine, George. It's just I'm wondering if perhaps this room was really meant for me? I mean, it seems a bit of a waste of space, just for me. Or is this your standard suite?”

George assured him there was no mistake at all, the rooms had been assorted by Miss Pendragon herself and Merlin should call immediately in case he needed something. Anything at all.

Merlin gulped as he put the phone down again, taking another look around. The room was fancier than anything Merlin could ever afford. Starting by the large bathtub sitting right at the middle of the room, facing the glass walls, complete with a breathtaking view of the mountains covered in snow. The setting sun made the ice shine as if sprinkled with glitter.

Oh man, Will would have a syncope if he could see this! Of course Merlin took a few pictures to send to him, just to see his reaction. 

There was a few vintage chairs next to a coffee table, and the bed was a king-size, no less. Also, there was a very expensive looking champagne bottle in a bucket of ice, by the bar. The ensuite bathroom was huge and so clean Merlin could sleep in it. That is, of course, if he didn't feel like wrinkling the perfectly ironed bed sheets, which he definitely felt like.

Merlin would gladly do just that, if he hadn’t made plans of meeting Gwen and Lancelot back in the lobby in a few minutes, since they had been checked in to different floors. The three of them had agreed on going on a walk around the village and grab something to eat at one of the bakeries they had passed by on their way to the Inn. Merlin didn’t bother changing, only adding a woolen hat and a pair of gloves to his outfit. It had been freezing outside when they arrived and he suspected the temperature would drop even further after the sunset.

He should feel tired from the long trip, but he was too excited for that. He was glad he hadn’t chickened out, like Gwen had said earlier, and missed all this. In fact, he was starting to find his previous reasons to be concerned pretty lame. Surely, he had nothing to worry about. Gwen and Lancelot seemed honestly glad to see him and, with a little luck, everybody else would be too busy having fun to pay any attention to him. Besides,  _ the traitor  _ wasn’t coming, so Merlin should really stop being anxious now and loosen up a bit.

Yes, he was sure things would be great!

Merlin was just leaving the lift with a resolute smile on his face when he stopped short, gasping in shock. Right there, at the entrance, hair shining like gold, laughing easily, was none other than Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat, his insides froze and his knees threatened to wobble. Time seemed to slow down as Merlin watched Arthur greet the guys standing at the entrance with carefree smiles and warm hugs. And before he knew it, Arthur’s eyes met his.

The spell was broken. Merlin sucked the air into his lungs and suddenly, he wanted - no, he  _ needed _ to flee. He turned on his heels and bumped right into someone who had just left the lift.

“There you are!” Lancelot said, holding him by the shoulders. “Easy there- Hey, are you alright?”

“Merlin, you look pale,” Gwen said, putting a hand to his front. “Are you feeling sick?”

“What’s  _ he  _ doing here?” Merlin said between greeted teeth.

“What? Who?” Gwen asked, confused. When she raised her eyes, though, her eyebrows shot up and she covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, shoot,” she said.

“You said he wasn’t coming!” Merlin accused, channeling his panic into anger towards his friend.

“But-” Gwen said, looking abashed. “Morgana said-”

“If you're talking about my brother, he wasn’t coming,” Morgana said as she joined them, frowning at Merlin. “But he changed his mind after learning that pretty much every one of his friends were coming. Are you feeling alright, Merlin? You should probably take a seat. You look like you’ll pass out any moment.”

Merlin swallowed dry, trying to regain control over his trembling knees. He should get a grip of himself soon if he didn’t intend to make a scene. The last thing he wanted was to call too much attention to himself now. “No, no, I'm fine,” he assured her, avoiding Gwen’s worried look. “You know, maybe we should call the tour off, though. For now, I mean.”

“Hey there,” Merlin heard a deep voice behind him and gulped, closing his eyes for a second.

He knew that voice too well. “Arthur!” Gwen said in a high tone, her eyes too round for her smile to be honest. “It's been a while since we last saw you!”

Merlin turned around at once, telling himself he should face this already, and with his head held high. After all,  _ he _ wasn't the traitor out of the two of them. If someone should be willing to escape this meeting, this someone was Arthur.

“Some of you more than others,” Arthur agreed, keeping his eyes locked with Merlin's.

His face hadn't changed too much over the last seven years, only his jawline was more prominent and his crooked teeth were gone, as was the baby fat around his cheeks. His body, though... He seemed so much broader now, his shoulders wide and his chest muscular bellow the ski gear he was wearing.

Merlin shook those thoughts out of his head, keeping his eyes from wandering down Arthur's neckline and squaring his shoulders. “Hello, Arthur,” he said, glad that his voice had sounded firm.

Arthur's eyes seemed to search his face for a moment and he was preparing to say something when Lancelot beated him to it.

“So, I heard you went to Oxford after all?” Lance asked, making Arthur turn to face him. “How was it there?”

“Oh, it was good,” Arthur said, placing his hands on his hips. “Um, you guys went to Cambridge, right?” He addressed both Gwen and Lancelot.

“Yeah, we’re back in London now, though,” Gwen said, still sounding a bit nervous as she leaned over her boyfriend's side.

“Are you guys married yet?” Arthur asked, searching their hands for rings.

“No, no, no, not yet,” Gwen said. “I mean, we've been living together for a couple of years, but we're still to find stable jobs to afford a decent place, so…” she looked down, sheepishly, biting her lip.

“We're working on that,” Lance went into her rescue. “Got some promising offers.”

“Good,” Arthur said, and then his eyes were back on Merlin. “How about you? How are things in Australia?”

“Good. They're good,” Merlin said right away.

“Funny, I seem to remember Gwen saying you got accepted into Oxford’s master’s program, Merlin,” Morgana commented, reminding them all of her presence. “I thought that meant you’d be coming back.”

“I was! I mean, I am,” Merlin stumbled with the words, cursing himself. “But I'm- I'm not sure for how long I’m staying. It’ll depend on how long my research takes,” He turned to Gwen then. “Well, we better go now, before it gets too cold, right?” He reached for her wrist and squeezed it, hoping that she would understand.

“Right!” Gwen agreed after a brief hesitation. “Of course. We're going on a tour through the city now. It's nice to see you Arthur. Maybe we could catch up later!”

“Sure,” Arthur sounded slightly taken aback, although Merlin couldn't know it for sure, since he avoided looking Arthur’s way, as he walked to the doors. “Let me know if you want to ski, I can take you to the slopes.”

“Yeah, that'd be great, thanks!” Lancelot said. “See you guys around.”

Merlin let out a relieved breath once he reached the street, looking up to the clear sky.

“Merlin!” Gwen said as she joined him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Merlin assured, even though his hands were shaking. “Let's just… not talk about this, please.”

Gwen exchanged a worried look with Lancelot before signing. “Alright, just… I'm here if you'd like to talk, okay?”

“Thanks,” Merlin nodded. “Well, where to now?”

“I think the bakery is this way,” Lancelot pointed helpfully and Merlin gave him a thankful nod.

.Merlin.

Arthur had been Merlin's best friend, back in highschool. The kind of friends who confessed crimes they didn't commit just to save the other from getting in trouble with their parents. Who sneaked in through the window when the other was grounded, just so they wouldn't feel left alone. The kind of friends who planned on attending their own graduation ceremony naked behind their gowns and applying for the same colleges so that they could share dorms.

Merlin would trust Arthur with his life, therefore it was only expected that he wouldn't have any trouble sharing his better kept secret with him: his sexuality.

Except that for some reason, Merlin was scared, at first. Life as a highschool nerd hadn't been easy before he made friends with the school jock and to say that they didn't have that much in common was the understatement of the year. As it happened, besides being stupidity rich and popular, Arthur was also the epitome of heterosexuality, dating one beautiful girl after the other. Merlin feared he might ruin their friendship if he admitted that, on top of everything, Merlin wasn't interested in dating girls, and not just because he was too shy.

By the time their friendship was finally solidified, the reason for keeping it a secret had changed: Merlin had fallen head over heels for his best friend. He feared Arthur might suspect it, if he told him his secret and then things would get awkward between them.

They were fifteen when Merlin finally gathered the courage to tell Arthur and turns out he had been right, to an extent; it really ruined their friendship, in the end, but not for the reasons he expected.

“What about Freya?” Arthur had seemed to be struggling to grasp it. “You said you two snogged last year, in your Seven Minutes in Heaven!”

“We did,” Merlin said, slightly exasperated. “And I told you we would never work out.”

“Yeah, but I thought it was because she had bad breath or something, not-” Arthur slid his fingers through his hair. “What about my sister, then?”

Merlin frowned in confusion. “What about her?”

“I thought you had the hots for her!”

“What, no!” Merlin said in horror. “Morgana terrifies me, I told you a billion times!”

“Well, it doesn't make you gay, only human!” Arthur said. “Perhaps you’re just confused or you didn't find the right-” He stopped short, his eyes narrowing. “Have you hooked up with a guy?”

“No, I've never-”

“Have you at least kissed a guy before?” Arthur pressed.

Merlin sighed. “No, but-”

“How can you be so sure, then?”

“I just know, alright?” Merlin exploded. “I've known this for a long time.”

“Then why are you telling me this only now?” Arthur asked, sounding betrayed. “I thought I knew you! I mean, why didn't you tell me before? You know I'm not a homophobic dick!”

Merlin looked away then, suddenly ashamed. “I- I don't know. I was scared, I guess. I didn't want you to think differently of me. I just wanted everything to be normal between us.”

“Normal?” Arthur snorted. “There’s nothing normal between us, Merlin. I thought we agreed on this.”

“Arthur, I'm sorry I never said it before,” Merlin said, taking a step towards him. “I guess I wasn't ready. By the way, I'm not sure if I'm ready to share it with everyone else. I just wanted you to be the first to know.”

It was Arthur's turn to look away. “Look, I have to go. We'll talk about this later.” And with that, he was gone.

.oOo.

Arthur didn't return any of Merlin's messages that week and he evaded Merlin in classes. When Merlin’s mom asked what was going on, Merlin opened up to her and allowed her to hug him and tell everything was going to be alright.

“He probably just needs time to process things, my dear,” she said. “He’ll come around it soon enough and then you two can work things out together, because that’s what friends do.”

Merlin didn’t think it would be that easy, but he was desperate to believe in her words, so he wished she was right.

The next time they met was at Elena's birthday party, that weekend, but Arthur kept his distance. Merlin chose not to push him and chose to hang out with Gwen and Lancelot instead. The pair had just started to date, at the time.

Gwaine had somehow managed to sneak in some beers and Arthur had drunk at least two cans by the time Vivian suggested they played spin the bottle. She, just like most of the girls their age, had hooked up with Arthur a few months back and was desperate for a chance to win him back.

Merlin never liked that game, for obvious reasons. They had an established rule that when the bottle pointed to someone of the same sex from the spinner, they should kiss the next person from the opposite gender at their left, so there was no chance for Merlin to kiss any of the boys.

On a normal day, Merlin would make some excuse to stay out of the game, but for some reason he agreed to join in when Percy called him.

“Atta boy!” Gwaine said, clapping him in the back. “Come on then, Merlin! It'll be fun!”

Merlin pretended not to notice that Arthur chose to seat right in front of him or that he wouldn't stop trying to make eye contact. Arthur was probably drunk. Besides, Merlin wouldn't know what to answer in  case Arthur asked him what he was doing.

Elena was the first to spin, since she was the birthday girl. She got Elyan and she giggled as she leaned forward to kiss him. Or better yet, french kiss him. Elyan was the youngest of them and he had a stupid smile on his face when he spun the bottle next.

Unfortunately, he got Sophia, who scowled as she gave him the most brief of pecks just to get rid of it and get to her turn. She got Percy, who got Freya, who got Gwaine, who got Mithian, who in turn got Arthur, to Vivian's displeasure.

Mithian was another of Arthur's exes and Merlin could tell that she was just acting like she didn’t care when she waited for Arthur to come to her. Merlin was too busy watching Arthur to pay much attention to her, though. He watched Arthur lick his lips as he leaned forward, reaching her chin with a hand to keep her in place as he joined their lips together. Merlin swallowed dry while everyone else catcalled - except for Vivian, of course. Arthur kissed Mithian softly and unhurriedly and once he was finished, Mithian followed the retreat of his lips as much as she could before realizing what she was doing and looking down to hide her blush.

Merlin looked away as well, feeling his own cheeks heated, his heartbeat sped up. He could only imagine Arthur’s smug smirk as his friends complimented him for the show.

“Go on, Princess. Your turn now,” Gwaine encouraged.

Merlin looked down as Arthur spun the bottle hard, making it turn around again and again before slowing down until it stopped-

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. The bottle pointed exactly at him like an accusation, as if it knew his deepest secret. He was already starting to sweat before he realized everyone was congratulating  _ Vivian _ , who was sitting at Merlin’s left.

Of course. The rule. What was he thinking? Merlin told himself to get ahold of himself as he forced himself to look up.

His eyes instantly locked with Arthur’s light blue ones. Arthur was staring at him with a slight frown on his forehead. But then something changed as his expression became resolute. Before Merlin could show any reaction, Arthur leaned over the traitorous bottle and hooked Merlin by the neck, bringing their lips together.

Merlin froze for a second, eyes round, as the room fell into a stunned silence.

And then Merlin reacted, using all of his strength to push Arthur away as he leaned backwards.

“The hell are you doing?” he asked in bewilderment. He could feel all the eyes at him, but he couldn’t look away from Arthur. His best friend. The only person beside his mother Merlin had trusted enough to confide, to show his true self.

It was Arthur’s turn to look astonished as he leaned back as well. “I- I don’t know.”

Merlin’s face set into a hardened expression then, feeling the anger rise in his chest until there was no room left for other feelings like shame and embarrassment and hurt.

“Merlin, I-” Arthur started to say, but Merlin didn’t want to listen.

He got to his feet and turned around, ignoring Arthur’s urgent calls and fleeing the room the exact moment it burst into excited chatter.

Merlin tried not to think of what they were all talking back there as he ran to the hallway. He could feel the tears coming, burning the corners of his eyes, but he clung to the anger to keep himself going.

“Merlin!” he heard Arthur’s call again, but walked through the door and slammed it behind himself. He knew it wouldn’t make Arthur give up, but at least it would buy him some time and put some distance between them and any prying ears.

He had just reached the sidewalk when Arthur reached him, grabbing him by the wrist. “Merlin, wait, you’ve got to listen to me!”

“Oh, now you wanna talk?” Merlin said, spinning around and shaking his arm free. “Too bad, because I don’t want to hear it anymore, you  _ traitor _ .”

Arthur took a step back, as if hit by the word. “I’m no traitor!”

“Well, you betrayed my trust, which makes you a fucking traitor to me. I told you I wasn’t ready to come out yet and you went and told every one of our friends!”

“I didn’t tell anything to anyone!”

“No, you just showed them, which is far worse.” Merlin took another step forward. “Now they’re all laughing at me!”

“Merlin, I don’t-”

“I deserve this, really, for thinking it might work between us,” Merlin shook his head, too tired to fight back the tears.

“What?” Arthur looked puzzled. “Merlin, what are you talking about?”

Merlin snorted. “Let’s face it, Arthur. This friendship wasn’t meant to last. We’re too different. I was only being my optimistic self while you’ve been the same self-centered and shallow bastard I always knew you to be.”

“Merlin!” A hurt look crossed Arthur’s face and Merlin felt vindicated, if only for a moment. “You don’t mean that.”

“What would you know? You said it yourself, you thought you knew me, but you didn’t know the whole me. And it turns out you couldn’t  _ stand  _ the whole me. And that’s fine, you didn’t have to pretend to like me anymore, but the least I expected from you was for you to respect my wish to keep it from everybody else. At least until I was ready! Now you’ve ruined my  _ life _ !”

That seemed to render Arthur speechless and Merlin took the opportunity to turn his back on him and walk away. It wasn’t long before to broke into a run, crying openly now.

.oOo.

Merlin didn’t want to go back to school after that. He told his mom he wasn’t feeling well and she probably didn’t believe him, but for some reason she indulged him and allowed him to stay home for a couple of days, going as far as making excuses for his friends when they called.

Fortunately, two days was the time it took for his life to turn upside down.

A tall bearded man showed up at his house that evening and Hunith looked like she was seeing a ghost. His name was Balinor and, apparently, he had known his mother when she was young.

After sensing the tension between the two of them, Merlin excused himself to his room and stayed there until his mother came to find him, much later. She sat by the bed and told him everything about the man called Balinor; how they had met, fell in love and dated for a while and how they had parted ways, sixteen years back.

“I only found out I was pregnant after he left, and then I couldn’t reach him anymore,” Hunith explained. “Only now I learned he had been transferred to Sydney and lived there ever since.”

“Why's he back now?” Merlin asked, feeling a bit numb, as if it was happening with somebody else. He had already made peace with the fact that he didn't have a father and now…

Hunith didn't answer his question right away. She told him all she had learned about Balinor’s life since he left and then finished by telling Merlin his father wished to get to know him. He had invited the two of them to spend some time with him in Australia, whenever they felt like, for how long they wished to stay.

“I want to go now,” Merlin said after a very quick evaluation of his choices.

It was the opportunity he was looking for, the chance to leave all this mess behind and start over somewhere new.

“Merlin, I know that you’re hurt by what happened with Arthur, but this is not some decision you can rush into. This is no way of dealing with your problems.”

“Mom, please, I have to go. I can’t face any of my friends right now. Besides, we can come back whenever we want and then I’ll deal with Arthur and everybody else! In the meantime…” Merlin said, taking both of his mother hands into his. “In the meantime, you get to sort things out with Balinor and I get to know my father!”

He knew he had said the right thing when his mother’s shoulders sagged. She would never deny that to him, he was certain of that.

“Alright, I’ll talk to your father. But you’ll have to promise me you’ll talk to Arthur when you’re ready.”

“I promise,” Merlin compromised.

He had a feeling he wouldn’t be ready for a long, long time, if ever.

.oOo.

They moved away by the end of that week, which was the time it took for them to get Merlin’s transference paperwork done.

Merlin arrived in the new continent with one big resolution: he would never hide his sexuality, and if someone wanted to be his friend, they would have to accept him for who he was.

.Merlin.

**Seven years later...**

That night, when Merlin got back to the Pendragon Inn, he made a new resolution. He would do everything in his power to avoid Arthur for the duration of that trip. It wasn’t like he’d be breaking the promise to his mother, since he was nowhere ready to talk to Arthur now than he was seven years ago.

It wasn’t like they had anything to talk, anyway. They weren’t friends anymore and Arthur had acted like nothing happened, so it was probably for the best if they kept the past in the past.

Also, it was probably safer that way, since he feared his proximity with Arthur might awake some unwanted feeling he had struggled too hard to bury deep inside of him.

.oOo.

On the days that followed, Merlin made sure of waking up early and spending the day out, touring the lovely village and learning about it’s history. Come night, after grabbing some diner in one of the cozy restaurants from the village, he went back to the hotel and enjoyed a long bath, lazing in the hot tub and watching the sky from the glass walls. It was an astonishing show, the starred sky and the moonlight bathing the vastness of mountains with it’s silvery glow.

He often watched some TV and had a nice wank before going to sleep. And the best thing was, no matter how much he trashed the sheets, they were all cleaned up and ironed the next evening, when he came back from the village!

He was in heaven.

Sometimes he spent the day alone, sometimes with Gwen and Lancelot, and sometimes with some of his freshly reconnected friends. He was glad to learn that Freya had managed to come, especially after knowing she had left her three years old daughter with her parents to take some time to herself. Mithian had come as well, although she had brought her plus one, a charming and well mannered man who seemed to be nineteenth in line for the British Throne. Unfortunately, Elena had had a setback and couldn't join them. Something to do with her work, apparently.

Merlin also happened to bump into some of the guys as he sneaked in and out of the hotel. Percy was the same kind giant as ever, only more muscular and scary looking now; Elyan continued to prove himself easygoing and funny to be around; Leon probably thought he could fool himself with his serious face, but he was no less than a gentleman and, apparently, he was dating Morgana for a few years now; and Gwaine was… well, Gwaine.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?” Gwaine asked after accepting his Cinnamon Tequila Hot Toddy.

“It’s nine in the morning!” Merlin said, shaking his head. He had met Gwaine by chance at the bakery he had gotten used to have breakfast on.

“And it’s minus ten degrees out there,” Gwaine argued. “I have a slippery slope to face in a bit. Gotta keep oneself warm.” He raised his glass in a toast.

“Sure do,” Merlin clicked his empty cup of hot chocolate to his glass, grinning.

The closest he had gotten to the slopes was when he took the train ride through one of the smaller mountains with Freya, the day before. Gwen and Lancelot had accepted Arthur’s offer on skiing and Freya had convinced him to leave the village behind for a change. The both of them had taken a hike and then ridden the cable car, enjoying the view. 

Unfortunately for him, Gwen and Lance had liked it so much in the slopes, they had convinced Freya to go with them that day, which meant Merlin was on his own again.

“So, you never told me how was it there in Australia,” Gwaine said after gulping his hot beverage.

“It was great, really,” Merlin shrugged. “I made a bunch of good friends there.”

“But not as good as the ones you left behind, I bet,” Gwaine nudged him playfully. “Unless there is a special someone you left in Australia and you failed to mention. Go on, say it. I promise I won't take offense.”

Merlin smiled fondly at his friend. And to think that he had never bothered so say goodbye to any of them. When he left the continent, he was sure everyone was laughing at his expenses, calling him names and telling jokes about him. He had been such a fucking idiot! He didn't deserve them to treat him so nicely.

“No, there is no special someone,” Merlin said honestly.

“Good. It means there's a chance you'll consider staying in London for good!”

Merlin gave him an eye roll. “Let me guess, you're working for the Pendragons as well.”

He had learned that Arthur had hired most of the guys to one of his father's company or the other. His family run all kinds of business, from tourism to gastronomy to services of all kinds.

Gwaine answered with a shrug. “What can I say? He pays good money.”

“I seem to remember you didn't care about money before. And you didn’t care for Arthur that much either.”

Gwaine sighed. “Alright, you got me. It’s not about the money. It’s just that I got to know the guy and realised he isn’t that bad. After all, he must have done something right to be your friend for so long, right?”

Merlin looked away with a dubious feeling in his chest.

Gwaine touched his arm to call back his attention. “Hey, I don’t know what really happened between the two of you before you leave, but I noticed you’ve been avoiding Arthur and-”

“What?” Merlin forced a laugh. “Of course I’m not avoiding him, why did you think that?”

“Oh, look, speaking of the devil, there comes the Princess-” Gwaine pointed to the entrance of the bakery and Merlin cursed, ducking behind him. Gwaine laughed then. “Just kidding, lad. Chill.”

Merlin sent him a cross look, his cheeks coloring. “Alright, maybe I am avoiding Arthur, but whatever you were going to say about him, you might as well save your breath. I’m not talking to him.”

“Pitty,” Gwaine shook his head, his smile becoming sad. “I mean, he turned down a week of hard work to come here after he learned you were coming. And, believe me when I say, the man’s a workaholic.”

“You mean he really wasn’t coming?” Merlin asked. He had suspected Morgana had lied about that just so she could see his face when he met her brother there. There was no way of knowing when it came to Morgana.

“Nope,” Gwaine said. “Oh, and, by the way, are you enjoying the view?”

Merlin frowned. “What?”

“From your room? I mean-”

“There you are!” someone said behind them and they turned around to face Percy. “Come on, mate, Arthur’s waiting for us.”

“Just finishing my breakfast,” Gwaine said, raising his glass before emptying it. “Done, let’s go.”

“Would you like to join us, Merlin?” Percy asked, always the gentleman.

Merlin shook his head firmly. “No, I can’t ski. I don’t even have the equipment.”

“I’m sure Arthur can borrow you some. Or maybe you can just watch, if you’d prefer? There are some good scenic views up there.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Merlin offered him a tight smile. “Have fun!”

“You know where to find us if you change your mind,” Gwaine patted him on the back before leaving.

Merlin dropped the smile once they were gone, sighing.

.Merlin.

The next day, Merlin woke up to a dark sky. He checked the clock to see if he was too early, but it was already nine in the morning, which was strange, since the weather had always been so good there: sunny with not a single cloud in the sky.

He came down to the lobby to find some of the hotel staff running from one side to the other.

“Merlin!” Gwen said, walking away from the reception to join him. She had a worried face.

“What’s happening?”

“There’s a storm coming,” Gwen said, biting her lip as she looked around.

Merlin frowned some more. “I thought there were no such things here.”

“I know, right? They say it’s because of the mountains, that they keep the clouds away. They’re trying to shake it off like it’s no big deal, but they asked us to stay indoors today, just to be on the safe side.”

“Where’s Lance?”

“He’s with the guys, there,” she pointed to the spot by the fireplace, where there were some sofas arranged into a living area. “No skiing today.”

Merlin recognized Lancelot’s dark hair as he had his back to them, but then his eyes caught a certain shade of blond and he turned away fast.

“Shit,” he said. Fortunately, Arthur had been too busy talking to Vivian and Sophia to notice him. Merlin had succeeded to avoid the two girls as well as his former best friend so far, but how was he supposed to keep it on if they all had to stay in the hotel during the whole day? Or worse even, what if the bad weather lasted the rest of the week?

“I know, right?” Gwen said, oblivious to his inner turmoil. “It’s gonna be a long day. But hey, at least we’ll get to hang out together, all of us, just like the old days!”

Merlin let out a moan and Gwen seemed to finally understand it.

“Oh, shoot. Okay, I get it,” she eyed him uncertainty. “So, what are we gonna do?”

Merlin sighed. “I think I’m going back to my room, but you don’t have to come with me, Gwen. Go and have fun with the others.”

“No, I’m coming with you,” she said resolutely. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

Merlin smiled at her. “Alright, let’s go.”

“I’m right behind you! I’m just going to tell Lance where to find me.”

Merlin called the elevator and made sure to keep his back to the lobby as he waited for Gwen. She came back just in time to get in with him.

“So, how was it in the slopes?” Merlin asked after pressing the five, since they hadn’t had the time to talk in the last two days.

“Oh, it was nice, yeah,” she said, although she avoided looking at him. Also, she was fidgeting with her necklace, as she often did when there was something bothering her. “Too bad you weren’t there as well. You’d have liked the view.”

Merlin though it best not to press her, knowing that she’d tell him when she was ready.

When they reached Merlin’s room, though, Gwen nearly fell backwards. “What the heck!” she said, raising her hand to her chest. “No wonder you spend so much time in here!”

“What, you mean your room isn’t like this?”

“No  _ effing  _ way,” she said, as she examined the bathtub and the view. “Mine is facing the other side. And it’s probably half the size. Also, there’s no big posh bathtub in the room. I mean, there’s a corner one in the bathroom, but it’s nothing like this one! Oh my gosh, this is so cool! Although I gotta admit, the sky’s a bit looming today.”

“Wait a moment,” Merlin said, thoroughly puzzled. “Why would Morgana put me in a better room than yours? She’s likes you way more than she ever tolerated me! Besides, there are two of you, while there’s just one me!”

“Unless…” Gwen looked at him assessingly. “Unless it wasn’t Morgana who gave you this room. What if it was Arthur?”

“No! That’s even more absurd- Wait,” Merlin said, remembering what Gwaine had said the day before. “Why would he do that?”

“Um, Merlin,” Gwen said, walking back to him. “There’s something I should probably tell you. I mean, you’ll find out soon enough anyway, and it’s not like I’m betraying you or whatever… I hope?”

Merlin had a bad feeling about this.  “What is it, Gwen?”

“Arthur offered me and Lance a job each,” she confessed, looking pained. “And we’re thinking of accepting. I mean, you know how hard it is to find a good job in London?”

Merlin sighed, flopping into a chair. He should have seen it coming. “That’s… great, I guess,” he said, in the end.

Gwen blinked. “You mean you’re not mad?”

“Of course not!” Merlin exasperated. “It’d be extremely petty of me to be upset about that!”

“Oh, thank God!” Gwen said, leaning down to hug him, before walking to the bar. “You know what, we should celebrate!” She picked up the bottle of champagne that had stood untouched at the same place from the very day he arrived, although they kept replacing the ice.

“Are you kidding me? This must cost a small fortune!”

Gwen gaped at him for a moment, before taking the champagne and two glasses with her as she joined him in the lounge area. “Merlin, you know Morgana said she wouldn’t charge us, right?”

“Yeah, but… But I though it didn’t cover the minibar and- and-”

“Don’t be silly,” said Gwen, unwrapping the seal of the bottle. “It covers everything you consume in the hotel!”

Merlin gaped at her. “You mean I could have drank all the wine and… and the liquored swiss chocolate?”

Gwen stopped for a moment, her eyes round. “Come again?”

“I can’t fucking believe it!” Merlin said, getting to his feet and grabbing the fancy box of chocolate next to the ice bucket. “Do you know how many times I had to beat my own hand away of  _ this thing _ ?”

Gwen squealed and clapped. “Bring it on!”

“What about the TV?” Merlin had the sudden idea. “Can we order movies too?”

“Yes!”

Merlin groaned. “All the porn I could have watched!”

Gwen nearly toppled over the coffee table from laughing too hard.

.oOo.

They settled for watching some cheesy movies on the bed - which the cleaning staff had somehow managed to change during Merlin's brief trip down to the lobby - while eating the chocolate and drinking the champagne. Merlin’s head was a bit fuzzy at some point and they looked at the hotel menu before ordering the most expensive looking dish: something with raw oysters, green & blue lobsters and caviar with a smoked egg cream called Sabayon.

They laid lazily in the bed after eating and drinking a whole bottle of wine, too full to even choose what to watch. It had started to snow outside and sometimes, when the TV was quiet, they could hear the wind blowing.

“Aren’t you ever going to talk to him?” Gwen said tentatively at some point.

“Who?” Merlin asked, even though he knew it already.

“Arthur,” Gwen said, propping on an elbow to look at him. “It’s obvious he’s trying to apologize, only you won’t give him a chance.”

Merlin swallowed, looking away. The truth was, he was afraid. He didn’t want to forgive Arthur and yet he didn’t think he could not forgive him if he asked. And then what would happen next? They had too little in common back when they were friends, but now they had absolutely nothing. They had become complete strangers.

And of course, there was the part that nobody knew of: that he had been in love with Arthur once. And there was a good chance he never stopped caring for him that way. He had felt like strangling Vivian after seeing her all over Arthur that morning, just like the old times.

“I just don’t get it,” Merlin admitted. “Why did he kiss me?”

“Maybe you should ask him?”

“I don’t know… What if he really did it to humiliate me?”

“You don’t really think that, do you? I mean, you know Arthur. We all do. He’s not like that.”

“Isn’t he, though? I mean, he dated half of the girls from our year and he never cared about hurting their feelings. Even yours! I know you two snogged in that party- Was it Valiant’s?” Merlin shook his head. “And then you were totally heartbroken until Lance came in the picture and-”

“We were teenagers, Merlin,” Gwen said, stopping him. “We were bound to get our hearts broken, by him or any other guy. Maybe he has matured since then; we all did. And it certainly seems like he still cares about you. Don’t you still care about him? I mean, deep down?”

Merlin averted his eyes. If only she knew…

“I just don’t think we could go back to being best friends. Things will never be the same again.”

“Well, you never know. Maybe you could start by being just friends again, and then work from that?”

Merlin sighed. “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

Gwen smiled and opened her mouth to answer when there was a flash of light followed by a loud thunder and the power went out for a second, before the power generator kicked in.

They looked at the darkened sky outside and then exchanged a scared look.

“I think we should get downstairs,” Gwen suggested slowly.

Merlin gulped. “Alright, I admit the view is creeping me out right now.”

They put their shoes and jackets back on and hurried out, opting to climb down the stairs, just to be on the safe side. The last thing Merlin wanted right now was to get stuck in the lift.

.oOo.

It felt like they had walked into a party. The lobby was filled with loud laughter and music and there were several glasses of colored cocktails going around. It definitely didn’t felt like the world might end outside.

“Hey, guys!” Lancelot greeted them a bit too cheerfully as they met him at  the bottom of the stairs. He had what looked like a glass of whiskey in hand. “I was just going to check on you two.”

“Didn’t you listen to the thunder?” Gwen asked, frowning.

“Yeah, the power went down,” Lance shrugged. “But there’s nothing to worry. Morgana said they have enough power to go on for a week. She did advised us against using the elevators, though, and that’s why I was coming after you. Good thing I chose the smartest girl of our year,” he said, reaching out to hug her.

Gwen took the opportunity to take the glass from him. “Okaaay, I think I’ll have this for now.” She sent Merlin an amused smile. “What have you been up to?”

“We’ve been playing cards and stuff,” Lance said, still smiling goofily. “Wanna join in? I swear it’s not strip poker. I mean, Gwaine suggested it, but Morgana said no nudes in the looby, so we’re clear.”

Merlin hid a giggle behind his hand while Gwen struggled not to follow him.

“Alright, let’s mingle, then, shaw we?” Gwen sent a speculative look at Merlin, who shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” He said, acting like it was no big deal, though he made sure to find something very strong to drink before following them.

.oOo.

Most of the guys were gathered around the center table, playing poker, like Lancelot said. He and Gwen joined them, but Merlin chose to stay at the opposite side of the room with Freya, Mithian and her fiancé, Richard, chatting amicably. The drinks wouldn’t stop coming, though, and soon Merlin started laughing loudly with the others as they took turns sharing funny stories.

He didn’t know how much time had passed until Gwaine approached them. “Hey, folks! Come join us, we’re starting a new game!”

“Which game is it?” Mithian asked, raising a perfectly designed eyebrow.

“Truth or Dare!” Gwaine answered excitedly.

There was a brief silence before they cackled.

“Seriously?” Freya asked. “How old are you again? Ten?”

“Oh, come on, it’s going to be fun!” Gwaine said, unbothered by the mockery. “Just like the old times! We even agreed to veto anything too daring for the taken, so no cheating allowed. Unless, of course, you’re into that sort of thing,” Gwaine wobbled his eyebrows.

“Aw, gross,” Mithian said. “I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

“You know what? I’m in,” Freya said, getting up. “What do you say, Merlin? For the sake of the old times?”

Merlin found himself agreeing as he rose to his unsteady feet. “For the sake of the old times!”

“Cheers!” Gwaine said, placing his arms around them as he led them to the other side of the room, where a circle was starting to take form.

As soon as Merlin sat down at the floor mat with the others, though, he realized what he’d done. He gulped, feeling slightly more sober as he locked eyes with Arthur, sitting by the opposite side. He had to take a deep breath when his stomach lurched.

He forced himself to look away, meeting Gwen’s worried face three places to his left. He tried for a reassuring smile, but she only seemed to frown some more, so it mustn’t have worked.

He tried to focus on the game, but he couldn’t follow it for his life. Someone had placed a bottle in the middle of the circle and Merlin had some trouble keeping track of what was said and done. Someone dared Percy to lift the piano, but Morgana wouldn’t hear of it, so he ended up lifting the massive armchair with Leon sitting on it. Someone asked Sophia about her sex life, but Merlin wasn’t really listening. Someone dared Elyan to make George laugh and there was a burst of laughter when the concierge let out a high-pitched squeal after Elyan poked him in the ribs from behind.

When the bottle pointed to Vivian, Merlin was finally sober enough to pay full attention.

“Dare,” she chose, sending a not-so-subtle look towards Arthur.

“Um,” Leon said, scratching his head. Morgana leaned in to whisper something to his ear. He seemed about to smile, but hid it by clearing his throat. “I dare you to colour one of your front teeth black and leave it there all through the game.”

“What? No fucking way!” Vivian said, crossing her arms. “This is cheating! It was clearly Morgana’s idea, not Leon’s!”

It followed a brief argument, after which they each got to vote. Leon’s dare won by a long shot and just when Vivian started to argue that she didn’t even have a black marker, Morgana offered her a black eyeliner and a face mirror.

Merlin had to suppress a laugh when Vivian was done. It was hilarious! Percy handed him the bottle of Vodka that had been circling around, but Merlin simply handed it to Elyan without touching it.

“Merlin!” he heard his name being called all over the room and then Percy nudged him and called his attention to the bottle on the ground, which was pointing at him.

Merlin looked up to find Vivian assessing him with a mean smirk.

“So, Merlin,” Vivian said, her voice falsely silky. “What’s it going to be?”

Merlin gulped. He was screwed either way, he was sure of that. “T-Truth,” he stuttered.

Vivian’s smile became vicious, although the effect was ruined by the blackened tooth. “Tel us, who did you lose your virginity with. That is, if you’ve lost it at all.”

Sophia giggled at that and Gwen started to protest, but Merlin stopped her. “No, It’s alright Gwen,” Merlin said, making everyone go quiet. He took a deep breath. “His name was Julius and he was the cousin of one of my school friends. He was spending a few weeks in Sydney and he was two years older than me. It was the summer before sixth form,” he finished by taking the bottle back from Elyan’s lax hands and taking a big gulp.

“I knew it!” Vivian shouted in victory, but her comment was covered by the catcalls and cheers from the boys around him.

“Atta boy!” Gwaine said, messing up his hair. “I knew you’d break some hearts in Australia!”

“And you certainly didn’t waste any time,” Elyan said, raising his hand to his chest. “Respect!”

Merlin didn’t hold back the grin, coughing a little as he handed the bottle back to Elyan. He looked up to see Vivian curling her lip in distaste, but he was too relieved to be affected by her aversion. At her side, Gwen nodded to him, smiling with something close to pride. As if pulled by a spell, his eyes followed to the right until he met Arthur’s intent stare. Merlin’s smile died out then.

Arthur wasn’t laughing. In fact, he seemed thoroughly bothered by Merlin’s speech. Merlin looked away, all the amusement gone.

“Your turn,” Percy said, bringing him back to the game.

“Oh, right,” Merlin said, reaching out to spin the bottle.  _ Not Arthur. Please, anyone but Arthur… _

“Yes!” Gwaine cheered, getting to his knees in his burst of excitement. “Dare, Merlin, I choose dare! Come on, make it a good one. Hold back nothing. No restraints on the gender either,” he finished with a wink.

That made Merlin chuckle a little, but he soon sobered up, as if feeling Arthur’s yes on him. “Um…” He frowned, thinking hard. He looked around, his eyes stopping on Vivian. He smirked. “I want you to give Vivian…” he watched her eyes go round, “a lapdance.”

“No!” Vivian shouted and Gwaine grinned, getting to his feet and fixing his hair. “Your wish is my command, Merlin. Vivian, my dear, prepare to be dazzled.”

Someone arranged a chair in the middle of their circle for Vivian to sit in and everyone laughed as Gwaine danced sensually right on top of her. Vivian scowled and howled in anger as she tried to make him back off without touching him.

Merlin cheered with the others when Gwaine took off his shirt. It didn’t escape his notice that the guy had a six pack now, and boy, he was sexy! Even if in a funny way. When Gwaine moved to take off his pants, though, Morgana put a stop to it, although she had clearly been enjoying the show as well.

Gwaine gave Merlin a high five before putting his shirt back on and sitting down. Merlin noticed Arthur taking a big gulp of Vodka at the other side of the circle, but looked away before getting caught.

“My turn!” Gwaine said and spun the bottle. It landed on Morgana, who arched her eyebrow at him. “My lady,” Gwaine bowed extravagantly.

“I choose truth,” she said easily.

“It’s a perfect choice, if I dare say.” Gwaine studied her pensively. “Is it truth or is it not that you saved our dear Princess’ ass from getting mugged, that night after the New Year’s party?”

Arthur groaned, hiding his face in his open hands and Morgana smirked. “Of course it was me,” she snorted. “Someone had to keep their shit together, since my little brother was too drunk to even realize what was going on. Honestly, if I depended on him to save me, I’d be dead by now.”

“I thought it was our chauffeur!” Arthur said in his defense. “I didn’t realize the guy had a knife until you broke his arm.”

“Like I said, dead!” Morgana rolled her eyes as the others cackled. “Well, my turn now.” She spun the bottle. It landed on Arthur, who groaned further. “Well, well, well. What’s it going to be, little brother?”

Arthur gulped visibly, while the others drummed in suspense. He sighed. “Dare. I choose dare.”

Morgana smiled like the cat that got the cream. “I was hoping you’d say that. I dare you to kiss your crush.”

There was a round of exclamations through the circle.

Arthur was shaking his head no. “Morgana, don’t.”

“Come on, Arthur. I know you want to,” Morgana said in a patronizing tone.

“Morgana,” Arthur warned, eyeing her menacingly.

“It might be the only chance you’ll get. It’s not like you’re any closer to doing it than you were four days ago.”

“Who’s she talking about?” Merlin heard someone asking.

He was still trying to understand what was going on.

“Is it one of us?” he heard Sophia whisper to Vivian. “His crush’s in this circle?”

“Shush!”

Merlin looked up to see Vivian fixing Arthur expectantly, although the picture was made silly by the blackened tooth.

“Don’t act like I’m to blame,” Morgana was holding her brother’s stare unwaveringly. “You’ll thank me later when he kisses you back.”

“He?” someone asked, and suddenly all eyes were on Merlin.

Merlin gasped, leaning back.

“Oh, I see it now,” Gwaine said, nodding slowly.

“It’s him!” Sophia said, pointing an accusing finger at Merlin.

“Don’t be stupid,” Vivian batted her hand away. “The bitch is screwing with us.”

Morgana’s eyes turned to Vivian in a blink. “Says the clueless bitch who still thinks she has a chance.”

Merlin wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. He was gaping at Arthur, who was looking right back at him with a pleading expression.

“No,” Merlin whispered.

“Merlin,” Arthur called, but Merlin was already on his feet.

“Leave me alone!” he said as he ran to the stairs.

“Look what you did, Morgana! Are you happy now?” he heard Arthur’s angry voice behind him and then all he heard  to was the sound of his footsteps as he climbed up ten flights of stairs.

.oOo.

Merlin was shaking when he reached his room. He closed the door behind him and slid down to the floor, sobbing and struggling for air.

He felt trapped and betrayed all over again. How could they play with his feelings like this? Merlin wondered how far he'd reach if he left the hotel now. Would the train station still be working? That is, in case he managed to get out of there, in the first place. He wouldn't put it past those two to keep him there against his will just to torture him some more.

“Merlin,” he heard Arthur’s voice outside. He sounded out of breath as well. “Merlin, please… please, open the door... We need to talk.”

“I said LEAVE ME ALONE!” Merlin shouted angrily.

“You see, I can’t,” Arthur said, his voice wavering. “I can’t seem to leave you alone.”

“What is it with you Pendragons?” Merlin whined. “Why can’t you just let me be?”

“Please, hear me out.”

Merlin heard a few noises and felt the thud on the door when Arthur leaned into it. Merlin closed his eyes, resting his head on the wood, suddenly feeling too tired to argue.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you all those years back,” Arthur said after a while. “And I’m sorry for what Morgana did just now... I never wished for you to know it like this, but… But she has a point... I was too scared to tell you this myself.”

Merlin let the tears fall down his face as he listened, quietly.

“I couldn't stop thinking about seeing you, ever since I knew you were coming,” Arthur continued. “You asked why I kissed you that day and I honestly didn’t know it back then. I had no fucking clue! All I knew was I didn’t like even the thought of another guy kissing you. Another guy that wasn’t me!”

Merlin gasped, opening his eyes wide.

Arthur kept going, his voice quieter now. “It had never crossed my mind until you told me you were gay, and then…You said you had known it for a long time, but I had been caught totally off guard that day. I was still trying to work my head around it when you joined that  _ stupid  _ kissing game, so I figured I had to join in as well. And then…”

Arthur huffed, saying something too quietly for Merlin to understand. Merlin shifted, resting his ear on the wood eagerly.

“I was as shocked as you were by what I did. And then you said those… terrible things. You said I ruined your life and I never forgot those words or your face when you said them. I let my pride get in the way, and when I finally realized how stupid I had been... you were gone.”

Merlin swallowed hard, shame and regret revolving inside his stomach. But there was something else there too, something which was taking shape with every word Arthur said and threatening to overwhelm him.

It was hope.

“Merlin?” He heard Arthur calling. “Merlin, are you there?”

Merlin rushed to his feet, wiping the tears with the back of his hand before slowly opening the door. Arthur was getting to his feet as well, his eyes searching Merlin’s for answers.

“I’m here,” Merlin said softly.

Arthur’s shoulders sagged with relief and resignation. “Look, I know I screwed things up between us. Maybe for good. I mean, you said you liked men, you never said you liked  _ me  _ that way.” His face became somber all of a sudden. “And after the way you were looking at Gwaine tonight-”

“Arthur,” Merlin called, making him stop. “Shut up.”

Merlin stepped up and pulled him in for a kiss. A real kiss, this time. It only took Arthur a couple of seconds to react, raising his hands to Merlin’s face to keep him there.

They leaned back to look at each other at hearing a thunder.

“I have a confession to make,” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur frowned, looking from his lips to his eyes. “What is it?” He replied in the same hushed tone.

“I might have overreacted when I told you that you had ruined my life.”

Arthur chuckled then, rolling his eyes. “Sounds like something you’d do.”

“And I might have kept another secret from you.”

“All this time?” Arthur asked, suddenly worried.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

Arthur shook his head slightly. “Are you going to tell me or what?”

Merlin smiled, glad that they had fallen back to bantering that easily. “I was in love with you back then.”

“Oh,” Arthur’s eyebrows shot up.

Merlin bit his lip and closed his eyes, joining their foreheads. “I think I still am.”

Arthur responded by kissing him again, this time a bit more desperately, inviting Merlin's tongue out with his own. He pushed Merlin against the threshold, pressing his body to Merlin's almost painfully.

“Shit,” Merlin said when Arthur started trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck. He slid his hands down Arthur’s muscular back, grinding their hips together.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, breathing hot air into Merlin’s collarbone.

“Yes,” Merlin answered, barely above a whisper.

“Merlin, slow down,” Arthur pushed himself away, even though reluctantly so.

“Why?” Merlin whined.

Arthur closed his eyes, panting. “I don’t want to rush this. We should probably take this slow.” He finished by stepping backwards until his back reached the opened door.

“I see,” Merlin said, trying to catch up his breath. He stepped to the side and back as well, more into the room. “You’re probably right.” He started to take off his sweater, together with the undershirt as he continued to walk backwards.

“Merlin, what…” Arthur started to ask, but gulped when Merlin moved to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

Merlin kicked his shoes off and pushed his jeans down his legs. “You were saying?” he asked once he was only in his briefs.

“Fuck,” Arthur said and closed the door before kicking off his own shoes and starting to take off his sweater as he followed Merlin’s path like a feline after its prey.

Merlin helped him out of his clothes between hungry, messy kisses. They fell into the bed with nothing but their socks on, turning around again and again, fighting for dominance while reluctant to part their lips and tongues and teeth. They alternated grinding and grabbing and squeezing between moans and grunts. Merlin had never been so turned on in his life; he wasn’t sure what urge to appease first. He wanted every little piece of Arthur he could get.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Merlin said, keeping Arthur down with a hand over his chest as he climbed down the bed. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

He searched his backpack for his emergency package of condoms and grabbed the lube from the nightstand as he climbed back up again.

Arthur pulled him down for another kiss. “Do you want me to-”

“Fuck me, yeah,” Merlin finished breathlessly. “Don’t be gentle.”

Arthur huffed out a breath, flipping them around. He sucked lightly and scratched his teeth to the side of Merlin’s neck as he opened him up quickly. Merlin fumbled with the condom, ripping it open and rolling it down Arthur’s long and gorgeous cock.

Arthur didn’t waste any more time, positioning himself and muffling Merlin’s cries with kisses as he entered him.

“Fuck,” Arthur said, breathing into Merlin’s mouth as they stood still for a moment, deeply and blissfully connected.

“Arthur,” Merlin pleaded and Arthur started to move, keeping his arms stretched and their eyes locked. “Yes, so good, fuck,” Merlin said as Arthur increased the pace. “Don’t stop, please, Arthur.”

“ _ Mer _ lin,” Arthur said between gritted teeth. “You’re driving me  _ crazy _ .”

“So fucking close,” Merlin said and reached down to stroke himself, biting his lip. “Ah!” Merlin cried out as he came, one delicious spasm after the other. “Shit!” He panted.

Arthur had his forehead wrinkled as Merlin looked up, his face tense and flushed as he chased his own orgasm. “Ngh,” Arthur grunted, letting his head fall forward as he pulsed inside of Merlin until he finally collapsed on top of him.

Merlin cardded his fingers through Arthur’s sweaty golden locks, smiling softly to himself as they caught their breaths.

“Shit, that was-” Arthur said under his breath.

“Yeah, it was,” Merlin agreed.

“I was going to say ‘fast’,” Arthur cleared out.

“Yeah, that too. But we can work on the duration next time.”

“Works for me,” Arthur agreed. He raised himself in all fours to get rid of the condom and clean up the mess over Merlin's stomach with a corner of the sheets, then squinted down at Merlin's sprawled out form. “What were  _ you _ going to say?”

“Mind blowing,” Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur looked as if he was considering it for a second before nodding. “Agreed.”

Merlin bit his lip, trying to look innocent. “Sleep now, try again later?”

Arthur nodded intently. “Yes to all of them.”

They chuckled as they arranged themselves in the spacious bed.

“Admit it, Arthur, you were hoping I would invite you into this bed when you convinced your evil sister of assigning me to this room, didn't you?”

“And who says I had something to do with that?”

Merlin shrugged. “I suppose you didn't ask for the chocolates to be left here either?”

“The box of liquored Swiss ones? Cherry?”

“My favourite, precisely.”

Arthur shook his head. “Never heard of it in my life.”

“So I figured,” Merlin closed his eyes, smiling.

.Merlin.

Merlin woke up alone in bed, next morning. He sighed, trying not to overthink it as he assessed his surroundings. He had dried come on his belly and the sheets were trashed, but it could still have been the outcome of a very intense dream.

Merlin looked out the glass wall, where the sun was shining merrily, as if nothing happened. Maybe he had made up the entire day in his dream. Which was odd, because it had felt so real!

He noticed a covered silver plate by the bedside and frowned, sitting up to examine it. There was a note on the tray next to some fruits and pancakes and Merlin recognized Arthur’s handwriting.

‘ _ Don’t move, I'll be right back. _

_ AP _

_ P.S.: I ordered us some breakfast. Don't even think of eating all of it without me! _

_ P.P.S.: Don't bother trying to lock me out again, I have a master key and I'm not above using it! _ ’

Merlin let himself fall back in bed, grinning as he read it over and over again. Thank God, he wasn’t losing his mind after all.

“Hey!” Merlin was still in bed, naked and halfway through the bunch of grapes when Arthur came back, smiling at him as he flashed the card he had used to open the door. “I told you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” Merlin agreed, assessing Arthur's flushed face and clean clothes. He clearly had been up for awhile. “What have you been up to this early?”

“Just catching up with the staff and locals.” Arthur started to take off the scarf and and shoes. “I have some good and bad news for you.”

“Good news first, of course.”

“The storm’s over!”

“Yeah, I figured that one by myself,” Merlin said, pointing to the view outside.

Arthur had taken off his sweater and climbed up the bed to lay in his stomach, at Merlin’s side. “Bad news is they'll take some time to move all the snow from the streets and train tracks, which means the slopes are out of question and there's no use getting out of bed today.” He popped a grape into his mouth.

Merlin frowned theatrically. “That’s reeeally bad.”

“I knew you’d be devastated,” Arthur said, keeping a straight face. “Any ideas on what we could do to spend time?”

Merlin pretended to think about it. “I might have some ideas. Or fifty. Although we’ll have to do something about your clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Arthur said, looking down on himself.

“They’ll have to come off.”

“We can arrange that.” Arthur grinned and leaned in to kiss him slowly and thoroughly.

“What happened to that talk of taking it slow?” Merlin wondered. “Not that I’m complaining, just so you know.”

Arthur shrugged. “We’ll have time for that when we’re back in England,” Arthur kissed him again, then frowned. “I mean, that is if you're interested in, you know, dating. Me.”

Merlin raised one shoulder. “As long as you don't offer me a job as well.”

Arthur leaned backwards. “What? Who said-? I wasn't-”

“Good, now come here,” Merlin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down.

Arthur didn't offer any resistance.

.Merlin.


End file.
